vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Gustav Holst
thumb|In diesem Haus in [[London Borough of Richmond upon Thames|Barnes (London) lebte Holst Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts]] Gustav Theodore Holst (Aussprache: həʊlst}}) (* 21. September 1874 in Cheltenham; † 25. Mai 1934 in London), gelegentlich auch Gustavus Theodore von Holst, war ein englischer Komponist lettisch-schwedischer – und sehr weit entfernt auch spanischer – Abstammung. Er wird der Spätromantik zugerechnet. Leben Holst strebte zunächst eine Karriere als Pianist an; im Alter von 17 Jahren musste er diese Pläne aufgrund einer Nervenentzündung des Armes aufgeben. Später studierte er Komposition (bei Charles Villiers Stanford) sowie Posaune am Royal College of Music in London und arbeitete zwischen 1898 und 1903 in verschiedenen Orchestern als Posaunist. Anschließend war er an einigen Institutionen als Musiklehrer beschäftigt. Zwischen 1919 und 1923 lehrte er Komposition am Royal College of Music und der Universität in Reading. Er war eng befreundet mit Ralph Vaughan Williams. Berühmt wurde Holst vor allem durch seine Orchestersuite The Planets (Die Planeten, 1914–1916). Seine Tochter Imogen Holst war ebenfalls Komponistin und Dirigentin. Werke (Auswahl) * Opern/Bühnenwerke ** Savitri (1916) ** The Perfect Fool (1918–1922/1923) ** At the Boar's Head (1924/1925) ** The Tale of the Wandering Scholar (1929) * Vokalwerke ** The Hymn of Jesus für Chor und Orchester (1917) ** Chor-Ballett The Golden Goose (1926) ** Chor-Ballett The Morning of the Year (1927) * Orchesterwerke ** The Mystic Trumpeter Opus 18 (1904) ** A Somerset Rhapsody (1907) ** Fugal Concerto für Flöte, Oboe und Streichorchester op. 40/2 (1923) ** ''Chorsymphonie op. 41 für Sopran,Chor und Orchester (1923/24) ** '' Doppelkonzert für 2 Violinen und Orchester op. 49 (1929) ** ''St. Paul's Suite (Beim Finale handelt es sich um ein Neuarrangement des 4. Satzes der Second Suite) (1913) *# Jig *# Ostinato *# Intermezzo *# Finale (The Dargason) ** The Planets (1914) *# Mars, the Bringer of War *# Venus, the Bringer of Peace *# Mercury, the Winged Messenger *# Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity *# Saturn, the Bringer of Old Age *# Uranus, the Magician *# Neptune, the Mystic ** Lyric Movement (1933) * Für Blasorchester/Military-Band ** Three Folk Tunes (March on Three Folk Tunes), H106A (1905?) ** First Suite for Military Band in Eb (1909) *# Chaconne *# Intermezzo *# March ** Second Suite for Military Band in F (1911) *# March: Morris Dance, Swansea Town, Claudy Banks *# Song Without Words "I'll Love my Love" *# Song of the Blacksmith *# Fantasia on the "Dargason" ** The Praise of King Olaf for Choir and Military Band (1910-11) ** A Moorside Suite (1928) *# Scherzo *# Nocturne *# March ** Fugue à la Gigue (Johan Sebastian Bach (BWV577), arr. Holst) (1928) ** Hammersmith Prelude and Scherzo, Op. 52 (1930) *# Prelude *# Scherzo Weblinks * * *Holst Birthplace Museum *Werkverzeichnis * Gustav Holst * * Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1874 Kategorie:Gestorben 1934 bg:Густав Холст ca:Gustav Holst cs:Gustav Holst cy:Gustav Holst da:Gustav Holst el:Γκούσταβ Χολστ en:Gustav Holst eo:Gustav Holst es:Gustav Holst et:Gustav Holst fa:گوستاو هولست fi:Gustav Holst fr:Gustav Holst he:גוסטב הולסט hu:Gustav Holst is:Gustav Holst it:Gustav Holst ja:グスターヴ・ホルスト ko:구스타브 홀스트 la:Gustavus Holst nl:Gustav Holst nn:Gustav Holst no:Gustav Holst pl:Gustav Holst pt:Gustav Holst ru:Холст, Густав simple:Gustav Holst sl:Gustav Holst sv:Gustav Holst tr:Gustav Holst zh:古斯塔夫·霍尔斯特 Kategorie:Komponist